The Camera and the Blade
by Seed-of-Flame
Summary: BRINK!DCOM Even though the Brinkers are having a difficult time there's room in the house for another mouth to feed. How will Venice Beach react to the new addition and how will Team XBladz handle their captain's reaction. Temp. hiatus till winter break
1. Last Day of Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own Brink or anything related to disney...besides the odd action figure I've recieved over the years. heh

Anyways I don't own any of the characters except one that I made up not in the original Disney Movie. I only own the added bit of plot I've thrown in. Please enjoy!

Summ.-Even though the Brinkers are having a difficult time there's room in the house for another mouth to feed. How will Venice Beach react to the new addition and how will Team X-Bladz handle their captain's reaction.

* * *

Racing out of his room Brink threw a dirty sock in the hamper next to the door and grabbed his backpack with skates attached before bounding down the stairs, his blue shirt turning into a blur. He hopped the last few steps gliding his hands down the railing and spinning around the corner quickly. His messy hair continued to swing in his eyes as he ran into his mother. 

"Eoh! Morning," she said, pushing past the hurried teen as he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Hershey's syrup. "What up Katie?" he asked as he poured it into his mouth. "Let me guess. Going to Venice beach?" asked a girl in a red shirt and an overoll dress. She continued to get her own breakfast giving him a look from her place standing on a small step so she could reach the plates and mugs.

"You know it," came the muffled reply from the chocolate mouthed teen. Brink ran over to another cabinet, pulling it open. About to pull out a glass his mother took the syrup bottle, "Oh stop foregeing! Sit down and eat something!" Brink let her have it and continued his scavanging of the cabinet. "I can't mom I'm late," he said shoving something into a pocket. He close the door quickly before heading for the exit of the kitchen.

His mother grabbed his arm as he started to run from the room, "Wait wait wait. Did you clean your room?"

"That's why I'm late!"

"Uh! What- Don't forget your cousin is-" she started before he turned away and continued to leave causing her to shake her head. 'Teenagers' was probably her only thought on the matter. Running into his dad holding the paper. Brink grinned.

"Woah hey watch it."

"What up dad," Brink tapped his dad lightly before slipping past him and finally making his get-away to the outside of the house.

"English! That up!" he heard his dad yell from behind him and he shook his head still grinning and heading out.

Of all the days he had to clean his room it had to be the morning of the last day of summer. So of course it had made him late and he had a feeling the guys...and Gabby wouldn't be too pleased when he got to the bus stop. Throwing on his headphones he ran quickly to the bus stop hoping that he could still make it.

* * *

Peter glanced at his watch. "He'll be here. He said he'd be here," he commented gazing longingly in the direction Brink should have already come from. He really REALLY didn't feel like waiting for another bus should they miss this one. "Maybe something happened to him," said Jordy, "I mean maybe he got hit by a car. Or maybe his dad's back started acting up again and they had to rush him to the hospital." "Or maybe he got kidnapped by aliens," said Gabriella pretending to be serious. "Hey don't joke. That happened to an uncle of mine," said Jordy. Gabriella let out a laugh, "You're a lunatic. D'you know that?" 

"Oh man," sighed Peter as the bus drove straight by them. The three hung their heads. They'd miss the stupid bus. "Great! This is the weekend. Do you have any idea how long we're going to have to wait for the next bus," Gabriella asked gesturing with her hand at the bus stop.

It was then that the forth amigo ran up almost out of breathe. "Yo guys. What up?" he asked pulling off his head phones. The three looked up at him.

"Uh lateness," said Peter.

"Dude choreness! My mom made me clean my room before I could leave," he said almost pleading and feeling guilty.

"Fine," he responded, "But we're gonna be late and have to wait to use the pit."

Brink looked excited, getting an idea. "I don't think sooo." Brink sat down on the bench next to his friends, grinning and showed his skates, "Ahhha," he said as if unmastering a great idea. "Wait a minute wait a minute. You're not thinking of skating to the beach are you?"

"Well why not Jordy?" asked Brink as the others started changing into their skates as well. "Well GUYS it's like A million miles away!"

Brink finished a skate and started onto the other, "Ah Jordy Jordy JORDY. Did you wake up this morning and tell yourself, 'Today I'm gonna talk. Or today I'm gonna skate.' " He sighed as Gabriella turned to him smiling, "Well come on put 'em on," she said to Jordy and they finished changing their gear.

* * *

The skate to the Pit wasn't all that exciting besides for Brink reminding everyone it was the last day of summer which caused many groans and curses at him. He continued to grin though pulling off stunts as they neared the beach around and over tables along with the others. Skating under the arch that read Santa Monica he grinned. 

Finally making it to the Pit they grinned having been the first there. Skating around a bit and warming up getting ready to practice some harder stunts Brink skated about calling out a few pointers. "Gabriella watch your back leg," he said as she skated down a rail. "Watch your own back leg," she shot back as she skated away to try something else causing Brink to grin and shake his head.

He skated over to Peter who pointed, "Hey check it out." he asked and pointed at a photographer with a hat that read ' in.line skater magazine'. "He's from in.line magazine," he said confused. Gabriella skated up, "What's he doing over here?" she asked nodding at the photographer nearby. "He must 'uve heard about us," said Peter and Brink smiled. Jordy listened in as they talked.

"Coooool," said Brink. "Let's show him what soul skatings all about!" he said and they charged off in separte directions pulling off various stunts and routines. As everyone continued skating Jordy stopped and watched the camera guy, "Hey what's he waiting for," he asked as the others skated up. They turned and looked, seeing the guy was looking at his watch.

Suddenly a blur of yellow and black like a mini swarm of bees went flying past them all. Well they may not have been actual bees but they were just as annoying." Team X-Bladz," muttered Peter. "Ah forget them. We've still got the Pit right? come on Big Pete, I wanna see a 540. Let's go!" he said skating off as the team known as X-Bladz continued to take pictures nearby with the magazine guy and XBladz manager.

Pete took a breathe before skating forward and starting to pull the 540 before falling on his hand and tumbling down the pike and landing on his front. He winced as he started to get up.

* * *

Across the pit XBladz manager pulled down his shades and whistled. "ouch," he commented as one of his skaters with long brown hair stopped next to him. "He tried to go bio on a 540. One and a half rotations horizontal in the air." The manager nodded. "You can do that right?" "In my sleep, replied the brown hair boy smuggly. 

"Jimmy," called the photographer to the manager. "I'm on a tight schedule here can we possibly shot these somewhere else?"

"Nah nah I want a picture of the Bladz in the Pit. I've just got to figure how to get rid of these losers," he said watching Brink and the others helping Peter.

"Oh I know 'em. I'll just ask them to leave," said the Bladz skater casually.

"They'll do that for you?" asked Jimmy almost skeptically. "OFcourse." "Cool."

He then skated off bringing one of the other skaters with him towards the pit.

* * *

Brink said something to Peter before skating off to try another run when out of nowhere the XBladz skater appeared infront of him and Brink had to swerve to miss him and ended up falling over hard a few feet away, hitting one of the obstacles. 

"Ow," said the other skater wincing a bit.

Peter skated over quickly and started helping him up. "Yo Brink you ok man?" "Yea no problemo," he said looking a bit disoriented as he stood.

"Hey Brink what up?" asked the XBladz skater as he skated over. "Now you going to to do that for the invitationals or are you saving it for the championships?"

Brink watched as the other X-Bladz skaters laughed. "You know what Val. I don't think you skate so good anymore man. I don't know. Maybe you should bag both competitions," he said back.

"Nah," said the brown haired skater, now known as Val. "I'd have to give back all this cool stuff," he said tugging on his yellow Team X-Bladz shirt and smirking.

"Ooooh sponsored skaters," said Peter scoffing. "Big deal."

"It is a big deal," said Arne, another of the X skaters. He seemed to be like the gang's little toadie always having to have a say in things. "Team X-Bladz rules. Everybody knows that," he said. Gabriella started to roll her eyes, arms crossed.

"Speaking of which we've got a photoshoot to do here. Mind getting lost?" said Val with a smirk.

"Mind if I kick your butt?" asked Gabriella, eyes narrowed.

"Wait," said Brink, holding out an arm to signal a ceasefire from the comments. "We had the pit first. You know how it is," said Brink shrugging with a smile that was starting to form. "Yea. But. We have it now," said Val not even blinking and watching Brink. "See you guys. left. The pit. B.J.'s using it. isn't that right Beejeh?" he called to one of the X-Blade skaters who was nearby taking off his helmet to fix it on one of the obsticales. He nodded.

"Ah man," said Jordy. "You guys snaked it and you know it!" Val shrugged. "You guys should have had someone save your place...you know how it is," he said glancing at Brink who sighed, looking defeated.

"Val you are such a jerk!" yelled Gabby. Arne laughed, "And you too worm." He stopped laughing. "Hey Gabriella. Ever been arrested for impersonating a boy."

"No. You?" she shot back.

Brink now laughed and the other smiled.

"Forget about it," said Val to Arne. "Maybe one day they'll be good enough and someone will want to put their face on a magazine...maybe not."

Brink sighed, "Come on. Let's go," he said and they skated off the Pit.

* * *

Skating out of the area and heading towards the boardwalk Brink glanced around and saw something motioning to the guys...and Gabey. "Check it out guys I've got an idea," he said grinning and skating towards an area. 

He skated up to a group of skateboarders in their 20s about. "Excuse me guys. But can I ask you a question?" he asked causing them to stop and watch him as if saying continue and coming closer to hear him. "Yea?" said the supposed leader in a grey shirt and orange shades. "Um..All skateboarders aren't wusses are they?" Gabriella, Pete and Jordy exchanged an alarmed look.

"I mean no no no no," he said as one of the skaters took off their helmet giving him an evil eye. "They all can't be no talent no skill half smart inline skating wannabes am I right?"

The orange shaded man took a step down, coming more level with Brink, "What was that?"

"Dude dude personally I don't think that at all," he said holding up his hands in defense. "Alright? That's exactly what those guys over there told us," he said pointing over towards the Pit and Team X-Bladz." The orange shaded man followed Brink's finger and watched them skating for a moment. "Those guys said that?" "Yea man," said Brink nodding. "Let's go," he said to one of his fellow skateboarders and the group skated away heading for the Pit.

"Ah man. Val's gonna freak!," said Jordy. "If he lives!" said Gabriella joining in the laughter. Meanwhile the orange shade guy pulled Val's shirt by the back of the neck while the others bothered his teammates. "Heard you been talking about me." he said shoving him a bit. The group continued to laugh watching Val look startled and confused as he continued to get poked at. He glanced over and saw the four of them. "Why don't you say it to my face. Huh. You got something to say?" Val narrowed his eyes at them and they gave the thumbs up sign.

* * *

Skating away and heading back in the direction they had come they continued to laugh. "Hey Pete what time is it?" called Brink as they took a break, taking a sip from his water bottle. "Well it's about...two o'clock, why?" he asked. "Oh man I got to get back." he said slipping his drink back into place. "What's the rush?" asked Gabby. "Yea what's the rush man. Last day of summer," said Peter. 

"My cousin's coming today remember?" he said squinting a bit into the sun as he turned to face his friends. "What the little three year old about a few hours away?" Brink shook his head, "Nah the chick our age from San Fran," he said. "Well technically at least. She lived there and in what's it called..Napa?" The other shrugged. Like they'd know. It wasn't their cousin. "Anyways she's coming today. Remember how I said we're houseing someone for a while?" Gabby nodded. "Well she's it. We got cousin Mandy to play with."

Gabby nodded, "Well cool. Can we come meet her?" Brink grinned. "Awesome!" The other two guys shrugged as if to say cool as well and started off with Brink and Gabby. "You guys better not by coming just to check her out," said Brink teasingly and the others rolled their eyes. "Dude it's your cousin. I feel bad enough for her as it is without her going out with one of those two." said Gabby. "Hey!" said Peter and she laughed, pushing Pete lightly.

"Come on race ya," she called to everyone and they headed off for Brink's house to catch a glimpse of the newcomer. It was quite possible the new school year could have some entertainment to it now.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think? I know I didn't get into the new character much but I wanted to type and intro. Feedback is awesome so please send me a comment or a message! I hope you enjoyed. If not feel free to comment with suggestions. Just keep in mind there is a difference between constructive criticism and flames. 

Thanks so much!

V FLAME V


	2. Chocolate Shakes

Ralph, Maddie, Katie

Peter Calhoun

Chapter 2- I'll Shine your Lens

Soon after Brink had left home it had been evacuated by his mother and sister to go last minute school shopping leaving one sole resident at home. Ralph Brinker had gone on to finish his breakfast after everyone had left and wandered around the house for things to do.

Lounging around the house may have been the desire of most people that had work but for Ralph Brinker it was horrible. The first week or two had been nice with him able to see a bit more of his family. It had soon lost its charm however when he was told he still couldn't return to work. The TV had started to be a companion and so he watched it for a while keeping an eye on the clock.

Earlier he'd offered to pick up his niece at the airport since his wife was busy and also he wanted some excuse to get out of the house. Glancing at the clock once again he let out a sigh and raised the TV controller turning it off and putting on his shoes before going into the hall and grabbing his keys, heading out the door.

* * *

It had been a quiet flight from San Francisco to Los Angeles. It had been easier and cheaper to just drive from Napa to the closest major airport and have one flight from there to L.A. There had been a small delay in the landing waiting for a clear terminal to go to but it didn't really matter. The flight had still been less than an hour and a half and that's all she cared about.

Joining the crowd of people getting off the plane she swung her carry on bag, a beat up book bag, and flowed with the crowd into the terminal. Mandy looked around as she entered the waiting area she caught sight of many little old ladies and businessmen. No sign of her Aunt or Uncle. She knew they wouldn't send her cousin Andy to get her alone.

She walked over to the closest set of chairs and climbed up looking out over the crowd of people heading in all directions.

Traffic to the airport hadn't been the best. It seemed everyone was going out to lunch for the day or something and Mr. Brinker frowned. He glanced at the clock on his dashboard as he parked the car in the parking lot. "Damn it," he muttered. He was at least five minutes late for the flight arrival time.

Hurrying inside he found out the terminal and sighed. It had been a bit late as well so hopefully she wouldn't wander off. However being related to the Brinkers you never knew.

* * *

"Mandy!"

Turning on her chair she saw her uncle approaching. "Uncle Ralph," she said grinning and hopped off her chair, slinging her bag over her shoulder and running over to him through the crowd. "Check it out! You're looking good," she said.

Her Uncle smiled a bit and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Hm. Now I remember why you always end up the favorite niece. Think you could teach your cousin some of your compliments?" Mandy grinned. "I can try. I doubt it would work though."

Mr. Brinker let out a laugh and smiled. "True. Let's go get your stuff," he said leading her off towards the baggage claim.

* * *

It didn't take long for the bags to arrive and the two were quickly on their way.

"Hey Uncle Ralph you said Brink and his friends were at the skate park right?" she asked when they pulled up to a red light. He glanced over at her, "Well yea. Probably." Mandy glanced down at her baseball cap in her lap, playing with the bill. "Think you could drop me off at Venice Beach? I brought my camera and I'd like to get some shots….well that and surprise Brink. And if he isn't still there and is at the house when you get home I could always chill for an hour or two around the pier. It's been a while since I've been here plus I do still know my way around."

Mr. Brinker sighed as the light turned green. "Alright fine. But if they've left I expect you to be waiting at the pier at," he glanced at the clock. "Four o'clock sound about right for your picture frenzy?" She grinned. "Yes sir!"

He then shook his head turning, changing direction for Venice Beach. He knew his niece was capable of handling herself. "Just promise Andy will learn something while you're here," he said to which his niece laughed.

* * *

Venice Beach had quieted down after a little bit after Brink and his group had left. Jimmy had managed to get the skateboarders to move on and the photo shoot had resumed. It was still going when Mandy walked towards the Pit. She swung her backpack to her front and pulled out her Minolta camera. Crouching down she started to load a new role of film. She started to rummage through her bag and frowned. "Where the heck did my grey card go," she said before sighing and re-shouldering the bag.

She walked over and watched as flashes of yellow and black went around the Pit. "Well….that's not Brink. He and his friends don't look like bees last time I checked," she joked to herself and stood next to the railing continuing to watch. 'I dub thee Team Bees,' she thought in her head. 'Huh, and all guys by the looks. Funny.'

Looking around the Pit she saw a guy in a similarly bright yellow windbreaker standing near a man with a camera. Photographer. She then smiled. "Perfect." Wrapping her camera around her wrist she started over to the photographer. Maybe he would have a grey card. Or rather white card in this condition of sun. It was California after all and she'd never really used her grey side of the piece of cardboard for setting her camera.

She paused behind the photographer who was reloading his camera before taking a breathe. "Okay," she said to herself before tapping him on the shoulder. "Hi," she started. "I'm sorry to bother but I couldn't happen to notice you had a camera. Is that a Nikon?" she asked, trying to start the conversation. She'd had some similar situations when out working on projects for class and found out she'd forgotten something. Normally she ended up making a new friend. She'd always been told she was good with people so maybe this part of Cali she'd be able to keep up her connections.

The photographer looked at her over his shades, "Yea. Can I help you?" he said sounding a bit annoyed. "I was wondering if you would happen to have a grey card on you. Mine seems to have disappeared." He looked at her for another moment before letting out the smallest of scoffs, a bit amused and closing his camera. "Listen I have a job to do. So why don't you just go try getting autographs after the skaters finish their run. I don't have time to entertain the fact that you think you know anything about photography."

Mandy frowned, crossing her arms and watched him stand up and walk back to the railing, lining up a shot. "All I wanted was to borrow a stupid grey card. What's eating him," she said to herself. She scoffed before starting to turn and then looked back at him. "You know you should probably use a zoom instead of a telephoto if you're trying to get a good full body shot of them from this distance. After all otherwise it's just not as clear."

The guy turned around but before he could respond the yellow coat guy appeared. "Is there a problem here?" he asked, removing his shades. "Not really. I was merely asking him if he had a grey card that I could borrow for all of two seconds but he decided I wasn't serious and was just an adoring fan so he gave me the brush. Feeling I should rise above his low blow I decided to inform him of my opinion that using a zoom for the shot of them catching airs would be better since he could get a full frame of how far off the ramp they were going. I'm sure he's an amazing photographer but you never know when a great shot could be missed since you're using a telephoto. It doesn't exactly zoom as much as is nice."

The man looked at her a bit shocked and the photographer rolled his eyes. So she actually knew some about cameras. The man put back on his sunglasses as the photographer turned back to look at the skaters. Yellow Jacket Man nodded a bit thinking before he held out a hand. "Name's Jimmy," he said. "I'm in charge of the Team over there this busy man is trying to photograph. Now I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you. There are always people trying to chat with me or the guys. He was just being careful. We've had some delays today so he's a bit busy. I'm afraid you'll have to try somewhere else for your photography help Miss…." He said trailing off.

Mandy looked a bit surprised. She thought he would have thrown her out in an instant. "Oh I'm sorry. Mandy. Miranda Harker. Most call me Mandy though," she said, shaking his hand. "I'm sorry to bother you and your photographer," she said. "Don't worry about it Miss Harker. It was an honest accident," Jimmy said putting on his best fake smile hoping to hurry things along.

Before Jimmy could finish speaking however one of the team members skated over. "Hey Jimmy what seems to be the problem." Mandy looked up, covering her eyes from the sun. She should have brought sun glasses. "I'm afraid it's me. I accidently interrupted your photographer and shoot. Now before I take up any more time I'll just be on my way," she said as she watched the other skaters start to head towards them. "Good luck with your shoot," she said turning and heading away from the Pit. "Well that was embarrassing," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Val had been fuming after the skateboarders had started harassing him and the team. Brink would pay next time he saw him. Him and his little band of merry pranksters. They'd resumed the shoot soon after and he calmed down a bit after practicing some tricks. After a particularly relaxing 540 he stopped taking a break to watch his team mates for a second before looking over at Jimmy. He seemed to be talking to some chick. A very nice looking one at that who seemed to be about his age.

Interested, he skated over with a smirk. Probably another fan or something bugging his boss. "Hey Jimmy what seems to be the problem," he asked as he looked mainly at the girl. She looked at him then and said something about accidently interrupting before starting to leave.

As he watched her leave Jimmy clapped a hand on his shoulder. "She's a bit interesting. It seems she doesn't recognize you my man. That's something new for you isn't it?" Val looked at Jimmy for a second before watching her retreating form stop at a nearby table, starting to dig through her bag. "This interesting girl happen to have a name Jimmy?" he said crossing his arms and looking a bit amused.

"I believe it was Amanda or Andy. Oh right. Mandy or something," he said waving a hand passively. "We got plenty of shots with you Val. Why don't you go take a break." Val looked at Jimmy for a moment and saw him wiggle his brows a bit. "I think I agree Jimster. See you at practice later," he said before taking off his helmet and skating around the bars to the occupied table.

* * *

Mandy continued to rummage through her bag before sighing. "Stupid card," she mumbled. She then paused, hand running along the back of the bag. She felt something flat through the inside. "The back pocket," she said sounding as if she wanted to slap herself. Quickly she unzipped the pocket and pulled out a small three by five index card sized piece of cardboard and flipped it to it's white side. "Thank god."

Turning her camera back on she adjusted the settings before putting the card back in the normal section of the bag and starting to put it back over her shoulder. Since she didn't see Brink she might as well start to head over to the Pier to kill time.

As she spun around to start off in the direction of the nearby pier she had to lean backwards to avoid running into someone. "Woah there," a voice said. "Didn't mean to freak you out." Looking at the face of the other person involved in the near collision her eyes lit up with recognition. It wasn't exactly the face however. The bright yellow shirt had set off who the person could be. "Don't worry about it Team Bee," she said, trying to give a small, but nervous smile. The brown haired skater was a bit too close for comfort and if she backed up she'd be sitting on the table she'd just left. "Excuse me?" he asked looking a bit confused.

Mandy mentally kicked herself. "I said that aloud didn't I?" she questioned, wincing a bit as the skater let out a small laugh, "Yea I think you did. Team bee? Care to explain that?" She bit her lip and looked up at him. He wasn't too much taller than herself but still with the close situation she needed to turn herself upwards. "You'll laugh at me," she said smiling.

The brunette crossed his arms, looking at her and played with the strap of his helmet in one of his hands. "No I won't." She continued to look at him for another moment before pointing at his shirt. "Yellow and black. Made me think of bees," she responded simply. He followed her gaze and looked down at his chest before nodding a bit with a shrug. "Huh. Well that's a new one."

Mandy smiled, brushing some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. "I guess so. Listen I hope I didn't piss that photographer off. I tend to get a bit outspoken when people are rude. I think I ruffled a few of what was his name, Jimmy's feathers with my appearance." The guy shrugged. "Nah Jimmy's cool. He tries a bit hard tot be at least. Name's Val," he said holding out a gloved hand, "Val Horrigan." She smiled, hanging her camera around her neck before shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you Val. I'm Miranda Harker. Most call me Mandy though."

Val nodded before letting go of her hand and starting to take off his gloves. "Well hello Mandy. I couldn't help but notice you don't look familiar. Have you been around here before?" She shook her head. "Nope. Just arrived about an hour ago actually. I'm moving in with some relatives and I was hoping to catch my cousin and his friends here as a surprise but it seems that he already left. I have to make my way over to the Pier now to wait for my ride. Sooo… it was nice meeting you Val."

Mandy then started to move around him before he turned. "Hey wait why don't I take you. Buy you a drink or something while you wait. You know as a 'welcome to Venice Beach'. I'm on break anyways and it's the last day of summer. Who knows when will be the next chance for me to buy a girl a drink." It took all of Mandy's effort to not laugh at his cheesy comment. She smiled a bit instead and nodded. "Alright but only if we can find a place that makes a decent milkshake," she said. "Fair enough. Listen I gotta grab my shoes from Jimmy so I'll be right back."

Val then skated back to the Pit and re-emerged. As he did so Mandy was busy taking a shot of him as he made his way over, skates slung over his neck. Swinging the camera around she lined up a frame shot of some skateboarders nearby. She raised a brow at his reaction when she had finished the shot. "What you don't like skateboarders?" Val turned away pretending to adjust his skates. "I'm more of a skater than a boarder," was his only response before flashing a smile. It was obviously one he used a lot. '_Probably to have all the girls fawning over him,' _she thought to herself silently as he walked with her to the pier.

* * *

Conversation came easy between the two as Val bought two chocolate milkshakes and joined her to sit at a table. There were groups of teens gathered around tables with pizzas and sodas or enjoying some form of cold treat catching the last few free rays of summer before school the next day.

"So you're new around here. I'm guessing you'll be attending one of the high schools?" Val said conversationally, thought mostly fishing. He was normally good about learning information he wanted and was curious about her. Mandy finished a sip of her milkshake before licking her lips and putting it down on the table. "Yea. I think the name of it was Venice High. So you still in high school mister hot shot?" she said teasingly. There had been many girls around staring at their table. She knew it wasn't because of her so it had to be Val.

He laughed a bit, "Yea I'm still in high school. Same one in fact so maybe if you ended up needing a tour I could show you around." Mandy shrugged, trying not to smile, "I guess that would be cool. As long as you aren't, you know, one of those geeks that normally show people around and break their glasses." She was teasing of course. She knew there was no way he would be like that at school and to top it off she didn't care who showed her around…as long as she was actually shown. She didn't want to end up in the wrong locker room or something.

"Oh nah I reserve that look for Wednesday's only," he joked taking another sip of his shake. Mandy sat with her elbows propped up on the table and looked around then paused looking in one direction. "It seems your friends are done for the day," she said pointing over his shoulder. Val turned to see Boomer, Arne and B.J. walking their way.

"Hey Val, Jimmy said to tell you that we have training tomorrow after school," said Arne, sitting down at the table. B.J. and Boomer stood back watching. They knew better than to interrupt Val when he was talking up a girl. "Thanks Arn I'll make sure to show up," he said looking a bit annoyed.

Mandy smiled at the two standing still. "So Val you going to make your friends continue to stand there or you going to introduce me to them?" she asked. Boomer took a few steps forward. "Hey I'm Boomer," he said sticking out a hand. Mandy shook it. "Nice to meet you Boomer," she said, motioning for him to join them as Arne had. She looked over at B.J. and smiled, "You just going to stand there and make me guess your name or you going to come over and join the group?" she asked teasingly.

B.J. looked a bit surprised and made his way over. "I don't think you'd get it even if you guessed. It's B.J." he said, shaking her outstretched hand. "And I don't want to interrupt. I have to go anyways. My ride's waiting down at the entrance to the Pier."

"I thought you drove Beej," said Val. "I do. But my dad's car is in the shop so he's borrowing mine for a few days," he replied, shrugging as he moved his skate bag to the other shoulder. Mandy looked at her watch and started. "Oh shoot! I hate to have to say this but I think my ride will be waiting now too. Mind if I join you B.J?" she asked. Val frowned a bit. He'd wanted to talk to her a bit more. At least he knew they'd probably see each other at school.

B.J. looked a bit confused, glancing at Val and the guys before shrugging. "Yea I guess. Why not?" Mandy smiled and picked up her camera bag and her now empty drink. "Thanks," she said to him and smiled at Arne and Boomer. "It was nice to meet you two. If you go to the same school as Val maybe I'll see you in the halls tomorrow," she commented before walking around the table to near Val since it was the direction to the cars and paused, a bit awkward.

Val stood up and looked at her. "See you tomorrow?" he said, not able to really think of anything else to say. They hadn't been able to flirt as much as he had hoped so he knew trying to kiss her, even on the cheek, would be out of the question. She nodded. "Definitely. You owe me a tour after all." He nodded, one hand now in his pocket and picked up one of her hands before smirking and placing a kiss on the back of it. "I'll see you around Miranda," he said before letting go.

She was a bit surprised to say the least and fought a bit of a blush. "Yea. Later," she said before walking over to the waiting blonde and leaving with B.J.

Arne waited until the two were out of ear shot and smirked at Val. "She seems a bit innocent Val," he started. "Though I have to admit you pick girls well." Val rolled his eyes and threw his empty drink at him. "Shut up Arn." Boomer simply shook his head.

* * *

The walk towards their destination was pretty quiet. Mandy hated quiet. "So you been on the team long?" she asked trying to start a conversation. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. B.J. turned to look at her a bit as they continued to walk. "I joined a little bit before Val did. It's been about three years." Mandy nodded, looking a bit impressed. "Sounds cool. You guys were looking really good out there."

'Well that was something stupid to say,' she chided herself. They were an official professional team after all weren't they? "Thanks," B.J. said. "So, uh….you new?" he asked trying to keep the conversation going since they were almost there. "Yea. I'm staying with some family for a little while so seeing as school starts tomorrow I'm going with my cousin to Venice High. Val said he went there. What about the rest of you?" she asked curious. "Yea all of us do. Most of the people around here do anyways. Unless you live in the richer part of the city then you go to one of the private schools."

Mandy nodded. "You like the team?"

"It's pretty good. I'm good at skating and I have friends who also are good at skating and love to skate." By now she'd crossed her arms for something to do besides just nodding. "Sounds ideal. I skate but no where near as good as any of you. I guess you could say I'm more into the capture of things than actually doing them," she said referring to her camera. B.J. nodded now. They'd just cleared the gates and started to look from where they stood for their rides.

Mandy brightened a bit seeing her Uncle pull up. "Well I got to go. It was nice meeting and talking with you B.J.. I hope we have some classes together," she said before giving a wave and hurrying off to her car.

B.J. watched her for a moment before shaking his head and walking towards his own ride smiling the smallest bit. She sure was different from the fawning girls he knew.

* * *

A/N: WELL. That only took forever to re-type. I hope it was decent enough for an update. I've already got an outline for the next two chapters so they'll be up soon. (If my dying computer doesn't try and crash again.)

I would love any kind of feedback you can give. Good or bad. Grammatical or plot-wise.

I know there wasn't too much between Val and Mandy in this chapter but I had to introduce and establish a lot in this chapter so now that that's all out of the way I can make things a bit more fun!

Review please!

SeedofFlame


End file.
